Dans les ténèbres
by Lizoue
Summary: Dans les ténèbres du tombeau, Katherine pense, mais surtout elle l'a hait...elle...l'humaine qui lui a volé ce qui lui appartenait. One-Shot


**Bonjours à tous et voici un OS assez court sur Katherine, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

**

_ C'est fou ce qu'elle pouvait haïr cette stupide humaine, cette humaine qui lui avait volé sa place. Katherine avait toujours pensé que l'amour que lui portait Stefan était un fait acquis, qu'aucunes femmes ne prendraient sa place dans son cœur. Mais elle s'était bêtement trompée. Elle s'était faite avoir en beauté et le pire c'est qu'elle avait perdus l'amour de Stefan au profit de sa descendante qui soit dit en passant était son double._

_Son double tellement différent d'elle, tellement plus gentille, attentionnée, compatissante, courageuse…. Tous ce que Katherine ne serait pas. Bien sûr Katherine estimait qu'après les épreuves qu'elle avait vécu, elle n'était pas dépourvu de courages, elle avait juste un très fort instinct de préservation contrairement à son stupide double._

_Ce qui était réconfortant était de savoir que Stefan s'était intéressé à Elena uniquement à cause de sa ressemblance avec elle. Il avait beau dire qu'Elena avait beaucoup de qualités qui lui plaisait, Katherine savait par expérience que les hommes même s'ils ont beau dire que c'est la personnalité d'une femme qui compte et non le physique, ils regardaient toujours un peu l'emballage et dans le cas de Stefan c'était flagrant._

_Lorsque Katherine s'était échappée de Mystic Fall, après que tout le monde ait cru à sa mort, elle savait qu'un jour un autre double Petrova viendrait au monde. Elle avait pensé sincèrement qu'elle pourrait négocier ce double avec Klaus et faire en sorte qu'il l'a laisse tranquille. Une fois que cela avait été fait, elle serait partie rejoindre Stefan. _

_Mais le destin a voulu que Stefan revienne à Mystic Fall et trouve son double et tombe amoureux. C'était quelque chose qui avait complètement échappé à Katherine, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Stefan puisse tomber amoureux sincèrement d'une autre femme, même si c'était son double qui était tellement fade à côté d'elle._

_Katherine haïssait de les voir s'embrasser, s'échanger des sourires… Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir transformé les deux frères, mais maintenant elle se demandait s'ils se sentaient comme elle en ce moment lorsqu'elle entretenait une liaison avec les deux. La jalousie était un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti, car elle avait conscience de son charme et savait comment l'utiliser. Habituellement c'était Katherine qui rendait les autres femmes jalouses et pas l'inverse._

_D'autant plus que son double n'avait aucune classe, elle était une adolescente tout ce qui a de plus banale, et ayant un affreux goût vestimentaire et les cheveux raides comme des piquets. Elena ne lui arrivait pas du tout à la cheville physiquement, même si elle était son double._

_C'était toujours quelque chose d'étonnant de voir les frères Salvatore plus ou moins réconcilier, c'était encore une fois grâce à son double. Alors que Katherine les avait poussés à se battre pour elle, son double les avait réunis. Mais ce n'était que de l'hypocrisie tout ça, Katherine savait qu'Elena aimait recevoir l'attention des deux frères, à ce niveau-là, elle n'était pas différente d'elle._

_Comment réagirait son stupide double si Damon s'intéressait à une autre femme qu'elle ? Katherine éclata de rire qui résonna dans tout le tombeau. Oui ça serait intéressant à voir et ça ouvrirait les yeux de Stefan, il verrait enfin que sa très chère Elena ne se démarquait pas de son ancêtre, qu'elle ne valait pas mieux que Katherine._

_Pour l'instant, il lui faudrait être patiente, Katherine savait qu'elle allait sortir du tombeau grâce à Damon, et il allait falloir qu'elle trouve un moyen de tuer Klaus. Elle pourrait s'amuser un peu avec les frères Salvatore et Elena, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle allait devoir être vigilante._

_Une fois le danger disparu, Katherine n'aura aucune pitié pour son double. Elle récupérerait ce qui lui revenait de droit. Elle réanimerait la flamme de l'amour de Stefan, et son double n'avait qu'à bien se tenir._

_

* * *

_

**Oui, c'est un OS très court, mais il traite surtout des pensées de Katherine, il n'y a pas d'actions donc j'espère qu'il vous a plus.**


End file.
